The present disclosure relates to compositions such as hose compositions, hoses that may be used in vehicles, and methods for forming the compositions and/or hoses.
Rubber or elastomer hoses used in automotive applications must be capable of transferring fluid while exhibiting no dimensional change or leakage, low reaction forces to interfaces (e.g., minimize vibrations), and good pressure and heat resistance.
Currently, the hoses for coolant liquid, for example, are made with ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM) rubber with a fabric or textile (e.g., yarn) for reinforcement. EPDM rubber formulations can require many ingredients (e.g., carbon black, petroleum-based oil, zinc oxide, miscellaneous fillers such as calcium carbonate or talc, processing aids, curatives, blowing agents, and many other materials to meet performance requirements) which can raise compound density (e.g., from 1.10 to 1.40 g/cm3).
To reduce CO2 emissions, vehicle manufacturers want to decrease the weight of the vehicles. Reducing the weight of hoses can contribute to this goal.
It would be desirable to develop new compositions for manufacturing hoses which are simpler and lighter in weight.